


Javert's escape

by armintheyard



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert escapes from the world of Jean Valjean. But where does he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert's escape

As Javert plummeted towards the seine, the wind rushing in his ears and stealing the breath from his lungs, his life did not flash before his eyes. Instead he fancied that the dark river flying up to meet him had taken on a peculiar purple hue and almost seemed to be glowing. He had mere seconds to ponder this before plunging headfirst into the icy water. His eyes closed at the shock of the biting cold and he resigned himself to death. 

And yet he was still conscious, his mind still in the same turmoil that he had felt on the bridge. Opening his mouth he found not water rushing in but that he could breathe easily. He no longer felt cold and there was a pounding hum in his ears. Opening his eyes he saw nothing but a strange purple fog all around him. As the fog began to clear he beheld a terrifying landscape, the very stones were on fire. Molten lava flowed in waterfalls illuminating the cave which seemed to stretch in all directions. “I am in hell,” he whispered, “I am to be punished for my sins.” 

But no devils appeared to hurl him into the fiery abyss. Stepping down from the obsidian platform he was standing on he took a few cautious steps into the strange land. It was then that he heard an odd grunting noise close by, as though from a pig. He turned to see a hideous demon lumbering across the hot rocks towards him. He recoiled in horror, but stood firm and called out to it, “Hold! What manner of creature are you?!” The creature did not answer. Feeling a sinking dread he fled from the apparition.

Javert ran for what seemed an eternity. When he could run no further he stopped, breathless, to lean against a rock. All of a sudden, gentle music began to play. Javert looked around but couldn’t readily identify the source. He felt an inexpressible feeling of peace as the tension he had not realized he was holding began to drain from his shoulders. He felt renewed. 

As the days turned to months and the months to years, Javert explored his new home, traveling further and further each time and always being sure to keep detailed records of his discoveries. He fell into a rhythm. During the day he investigated and at night he returned to the house he had built, or if he was too far away constructed a crude shelter for himself. After a fortnight he had discovered another of the strange portals he had arrived through and while it took some courage, he eventually went through it and found a green and lush forest with many animals and plants. He built a farm and planned to experiment with sheep breeding. All in all he was not unhappy. 

He occasionally experienced an odd fatigue in his limbs and retardation in his motions as though the entire world had slowed to a sputtering halt. Or perhaps it was he who had slowed while the world continued unabated; perhaps it was he who had lagged behind, as it were. It was no matter. When these strange spells came upon him he would simply set down his pick and walk forward a few steps to gaze for a while on the wild and yet organized landscape. He felt a deep contentment looking out at the many structures he had built with his own two hands and the sweat of his brow. As well the sight of the vast stretches of unmined rock waiting there for him to bring it to order filled him with an exhilaration and sense of purpose. He seldom thought of his previous existence as an inspector although he occasionally recalled a certain convict and found himself attending to the task at hand whether it be chopping trees or breaking cobblestone with a renewed vigor.


End file.
